


Wingfic

by marguerite_26



Series: Pornathon 2012 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was a rustle behind the stranger and a pair of wings, stunningly white and larger than those of any bird Arthur’d ever seen, suddenly appeared.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingfic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to eleadore for the beta. Written for summerpornathon Week 3: Non Human Characters.

Everything hurt. The blow had come at the height of the battle. A beast, unlike any he’d seen before, had lifted its paw and swatted him. He’d been tossed in the air. After that it was a blur of blood-soaked chainmail and the thunderous pounding of the earth as Morgana’s beasts surrounded Camelot’s forces. He remembered staring up at the smoke-filled sky and then... _flying_.

Arthur blinked awake, panicked.

Blue eyes, bright and playful as a water sprite, looked back at him. “Hello.”

Arthur tried to sit up but inhaled sharply at the slice of pain burning across his side.

“The battle’s lost.” The man’s voice was hoarse and deep, as if his throat were unaccustomed to the task. “But not the war.”

Arthur remembered the bodies scattering the field as he’d risen from the earth; nothing could save his men now. “What are you?” Arthur looked around and all he could see was swaying tree tops. “How did you--”

There was a rustle behind the stranger and a pair of wings, stunningly white and larger than those of any bird Arthur’d ever seen, suddenly appeared. The man -- the _creature_ \-- bowed his head, as though he were ashamed. 

 

Arthur stared at the creature in front of him. His scarred, pale chest had a spattering of dark hair to match the shaggy mess upon his head. His torn, loose breeches hung from his frame like they didn’t belong. In juxtaposition to this wild man, the spread of his wings displayed delicate, pristine white feathers.

Arthur reached for them and they fluttered beneath his touch, the downy feathers softer than any silk.

The creature shivered, his skin blooming in a pink flush as he arched his neck. There was a strangled sound from the creature’s throat. “They’re very sensitive.”

Arthur snatched his hand back.

“You didn’t hurt me.” He looked at Arthur, his eyes dark and hooded, and Arthur understood. 

Golden strings danced from the creature’s fingers, winding their way beneath Arthur’s armour. The heat of the tendrils made him gasp. It pulled at his skin, healing the wound, chasing the pain away and leaving only relief and a prickle of hot pleasure. Arthur felt himself grow hard at the touch of this creature’s magic.

The wings spread wider, high above their heads, blocking the sun. The air left Arthur’s lungs at the display, powerful and erotic, as the man loomed over him. He couldn’t resist touching them again, letting the softness slip through his fingers, watching the creature’s sweet face go slack at the slightest touch.

Arthur stroked his dirt-streaked cheek. “You’re a strange creature,” he said. Arthur had never in all his studies heard of anything so wondrous as a feral man with the wings of a bird.

The creature blushed, turned away. Arthur took the creature's chin so their eyes could meet again.

Something twisted around Arthur’s heart at the gentleness he saw there. He smiled at the creature and said, “Beautiful.”

The creature’s face lit like a wine-soaked cloth pressed to a flame and with it a pulse of magic flowed through Arthur, a shocking wave of pleasure. He drew ragged breaths at the intensity of it.

The winged man hovered over him, covering Arthur’s body with his own and Arthur could feel the hard line of the creature’s arousal against his leg. Unable to stop the dizzying effect of the magic and the thrill at the primal need in the creature’s eyes, Arthur rocked upwards. He groaned; frustrated by the layers between them.

“Is this what you feel?” Arthur asked, reaching up to trace his fingers along the point where the creature’s wings became human-like shoulder blades. Another wave of magic crashed against Arthur’s skin, leaving him prickly with heat, gasping. 

“Yes,” the man said, desperate, frantic. He rutted against Arthur’s leg, his expression pained as though he’d lost all control.

Arthur’s hands explored everywhere he could reach, making the man thrash, his wings fluttering around them. Each touch had the sensation rebounding until they were arching into each other with their release and the nest shimmered with magic. 

“Rest now,” the creature said, his voice broken with the last shudderings of his pleasure. “Tomorrow I’ll take you back. I’m told you will bring peace to Albion, and I’ll be there to protect you, always.”

A roar echoed above; a beast circled, searching for Camelot’s king. The man smiled, his eyes dancing as white wings spread to cover the nest from sight.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also leave a comment [at the livejournal post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/706886.html) if you prefer.


End file.
